That'll Be The Day
by Kate Ferns
Summary: Velma likes Shaggy, but Shaggy is dating Mary Jane. Shaggy likes Velma to. Will they tell each other how they feel? If Mary Jane finds how they feel feel about each other how will she react? CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. There was Mary Jane

_Well here we go! All you Velma/Shaggy fans!_

_Here is that long story that I said I would write about Velma and Shaggy._

_The first chapter is a short one, it acts more as an introduction._

_It provides you guys with a taster of what is story is going to be about._

_Enjoy._

* * *

That'll Be the Day

Have you ever liked some one so much you get butterflies every time they walk by?

Have you ever liked someone so much you would do anything just to be in their arms?

Have you ever liked someone so much you would walk around the world and back just for one kiss?

Have you ever liked someone so much…that you begin to wonder…is it love?

Have you found yourself wishing for them to tell you they love you?

Velma felt this way about one guy. Why hasn't she told this guy her feelings? I hear you ask. Well here is my answer she couldn't because there was Mary Jane.

_

* * *

_

_Please review, its important to know what you guys think and  
lets me know if you like the story or not._

_-Kate Ferns-_

_P.S Thanks for reading ._


	2. Jealousy

_Well here it is the second chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

7.00am on a saturday morning Velma was sat in the living room of Mystery Inc Headquarters. It had been another restless night for Velma. 

Shaggy entered the living room he too hadn't had much sleep that previous night either.

As soon as he saw Velma his lips broke into a soft smile "Hey Velma". Velma looked up and saw Shaggy smiling at her. She smiled back and got butterflies in her stomach.

Shaggy sat down next to her on the couch, they sat there in silence for a while. Breaking the silence Velma asked rather abruptly "Did you have a nice time with Mary Jane last night?"

She just had to know the answer. In a strange way she really hoped that he hadn't. She knew she shouldn't feel like this but she couldn't help it. This was due to the fact that Velma had liked Shaggy for ages. It all started on that Monday night 5 weeks ago Velma had planned to tell Shaggy how she felt that evening.

However on this evening Shaggy wasn't at the Mystery Inc Headquarters. She asked Fred where he was he told her that he was on a date. Her heart plummeted at these last words. Ever since then she had a grudge against this girl.Truth be told Velma didn't much like Mary Jane that much. She didn't care much for her sour attitude and sarcastic nature. Velma always felt feeling insanely jealous of her that she was dating Shaggy. In Velma's eyes she wasn't right for him at all. Mary Jane was so obsessed with her appearance, and she was always trying to get Shaggy to cut his hair, and change his clothing style. However Shaggy refused to do so ever so stubbornly.

"It went ok, I guess" Shaggy said rather doubtfully.

Velma's mood brightened in an instant, "Oh what went wrong" she asked trying not to sound to happy.

"Well she thinks that I have been off with her recently" Shaggy said.

Considering he was saying these words he didn't looked overly troubled about last nights events. Velma wondered why.

"I am sorry to hear that" Velma said.

"Like, its ok" Shaggy said as he shrugged "Truth be told I don't know what has gotten into me. To be completely honest I'm not sure if I was ever that fond of her".

"Well whatever happens here Shaggy I am here for you" Velma said.

Shaggy turned to look at Velma. He had been so fond of her for so long, he had given up on anything happening between weeks ago. But recently he couldn't help feeling that there was something unspoken going on between him and Velma. The reason he went out with Mary Jane was because he was certain that Velma wouldn't like him in that way. He thought Mary Jane seemed like a sweet enough girl and he did kind of think she was cute. So why not date her?

"Thanks Velma" He said, "I know you are always here to support me". He slipped his arm around Velma's shoulder and they shared a hug. They did this often; Velam thought it was just Shaggy being friendly. But what she didn't realise was that Shaggy wouldn't cuddle anyone else like that.

"We decided" Shaggy continued "To go out for the day today and just see how things go".

"Good for you" Velma said with forced happiness.

Velma was dying to tell Shaggy how she felt at this precise moment but she convinced herself she shouldn't, as it would be unfair. He was still seeing Mary Jane whenever she liked it or not.

"Shall we get breakfast?" Shaggy asked Velma standing up and offering his hand to pull her up."Lets" She agreed with a smile as she took his hand.

_9.00 o'clock_

Fred, Daphne and Scooby where still not present. This was due to the fact that it was a Saturday and they where the late risers of the household.

Shaggy and Velma where the ones who where always up first.

Velma and Shaggy had just finished a breakfast of pancakes.

The doorbell went.

"That will be Mary Jane" Shaggy announced. "He went to let her in" Velma's heart plummeted at the sound of Mary Janes name.

Shaggy came back into the kitchen a minute later followed by Mary Jane.

"Oh Hi" said Mary Jane "Its Thelma isn't it?"

"Velma" Velma corrected with forced politeness.

"Oh ok then!" Mary Jane said with great sarcasm "No need to get touchy it was only a mistake".

Then quite unmistakable Shaggy shot a glare at Mary Jane and then he said, "She was only correcting you there is no need to be like that!"

"Why are you on her side all of a SUDDEN!" Shaggy mumbled "Because, because.."

"Stop your mumbling or we are going to miss the movie!" Mary Jane snapped.

"I'll meet you outside" He told Mary Jane. She stormed out in a huff and Shaggy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Velma mumbled.

Shaggy then did something quite unexpected he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek and said "I'll see you later" he then hugged her and turned to go before he went out the door he glanced back at Velma gave her a smile.

Velma stood there is a daze.

Shaggy left knowing what he had to do.

* * *

_What did you think? Let me know lets say 5 reviews._

_The quicker you review the quicker the next chapter comes up!_

_Thanks as always_

_-Kate Ferns-_


	3. Realisation

_Thanks for the 5 reviews that I had received._

_Here is the next chapter as promised!_

_Enjoy._

_P.S- Again in this chapter italics represent the thoughts of the characters in question and the change of location this will apply to all of the chapters in this story._

* * *

_Had Shaggy just kissed her?_ Velma thought.

This thought spun around in Velma's head it took her a while to realise what had just happened.

_He had, my gosh he had! But why?_

Velma was wondering why Shaggy had kissed could it be that he actually liked her or was it just simply an act of friendship

She went through into the living room and sat down in a state of confusion. She buried her head in her hands trying to get her thoughts straight.

A while later she heard a familiar say her name "Relma?" She raised her head and her eyes came into contact with the loveable Great Dane.

"Scooby" she said with a weak smile. He tilted his head when he looked at Velma taking in the scene for a second.

Then he asked "Rhy Rou Rad?"

"I wouldn't say I am sad as such just confused". Scooby sat down next to Velma and she patted his soft head.

"Rhy?" He asked.

"I really like Shaggy, and I hope he likes me the same why" Velma said simply.

"Re Does" Scooby replied. Velma gasped.

_At the cinema_

The film was good Shaggy thought, just the film as for the date however it had been dreadful. This was due to the fact that Mary-Jane always moaned at every single opportunity which arose. At the start of the date she had moaned that their seats where to far back, she moaned about the film because she didn't like the story line and the aliens in the movie looked fake moan, moan, moan, moan, moan.

She was just about to open her mouth to moan again when Shaggy said before she had chance to talk. "Like I am going to get some more pop corn".

"Ok but don't get toffee flavour again, you know I hate that flavour" Mary- Jane replied.

Shaggy turned around and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he had put up with her for so long. She was really getting on his nerves and he wasn't even sure if he liked her in the first place. For one thing whenever she tried to kiss he always came over with a terrible cough. That's right he had never even kissed Mary-Jane. His thoughts throughout the whole movie had been about Velma. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

He returned back to his seat with this time sweet flavoured popcorn.

"Shaggy" Mary-Jane moaned "I don't like SWEET!" she said this last line so loudly it caused several of the people in the row in front to turn and scowl at her. Mary-Jane of course didn't notice as she was too busy thinking about herself.

Shaggy felt a twinge of annoyance. He said through clenched teeth "Like at least I didn't get Toffee again" he joked.

She shot him a look, which was full of anger and rage and turned her head back to the screen in a sulk.

_Like I can't wait for this date to be over_ Shaggy thought. Ignoring Mary-Jane's mood Shaggy's eyes fixed on the screen and his thoughts returned to Velma. How he wished he was holding her in his arms right now.

_Like at least he only had to put up with Mary-Jane for one more hour_ he thought.

He had something to tell her which he knew she wouldn't like. That's why he was saving it until after the film. That way he could get away from her quicker.

_Tonight_ he thought _I will put everything right._

Tonight would be the night of realisation for both of them.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! _

_Well let's say 10 reviews till next update._

_She quicker you review the sooner you will find out what happens next!_

_Everything happens in the next chapter!_

_Keep on reviewing, you me inspire me to write on._

_Thanks for all your support_

_-Kate Ferns-_


	4. The Breakup

_Sorry about the long wait!_

_I had so much coursework to do these _

_last few weeks I had no time to write._

_It's has been completed now_

_so now I have time to write again:)!_

_Just one more chapter left after this one._

_Lets say 20 reviews till next update._

_-Kate-_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Mystery Inc Headquarters_

_12.00 pm_

Velma was seated around the kitchen table with Fred, Daphne and Scooby.

"Shaggy won't be getting back for a while" Velma sighed.

Fred and Daphne shared a knowing smile. Velma didn't know it but they both knew exactly how she felt about Shaggy.

"Do you want to go out and get some lunch Velma?" Daphne answered. _Maybe a nice meal out will cheer her up_ Daphne thought.

"Yes, that would be nice" Velma smiled at Daphne acknowledging her friends effort to cheer her up.

"Where shall we go?" Fred questioned. They all looked at each other all wearing a big grin on their faces and then they all said at once "Malt Shop". Where else did they go?

"Lets go" Velma said getting up. "Scooby" she called "We are going out for lunch lets go!".

_In the cinema_

The film had finally finished. _Like finally_ Shaggy thought.

"Shaggy do you want to go to go and get some lunch?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Like no" Shaggy said.

"Why?" Mary-Jane moaned

"I'm getting tired I should be heading home" Shaggy said

"I will walk with you" Mary Jane said putting her sickly sweet voice on.

_If you must_ Shaggy thought.

Once they arrived back at Mystery Inc Headquarters. Shaggy opened the door he thought it would be rude not to invite her in so he did so once he had made her a drink and they where sat down on the sofa he turned to Mary Jane and said, "We need to talk"

_In the street_

Velma and Scooby where heading back from lunch. Daphne had managed to persuade Fred to accompany her to the mall and Velma had suddenly decided rather conveniently that she was going to take a trip to the supermarket in order to get some food supplies. Scooby of course wanted to go with her as it was food shopping.

Her and Scooby arrived back at Mystery Inc Headquarters. Velma opened the door and heard two familiar voices coming from the living room.

_he turned to Mary Jane and said, "We need to talk (this hasn't happened in from Velmas perspectice thus the italics)._

"What about Shaggy?" she asked.

"About us" Shaggy replied

Velma heard these words and froze.

_It must be a proposal_ Mary-Jane thought.

"Yes Shaggy I will marry you!" Mary-Jane replied going forward to grab Shaggy and kiss him.

Velma gasped and sank to the floor her heart sinking._ No it couldn't be_ she thought _had Shaggy actually proposed to her?_

"What!!" Shaggy said "Mary-Jane what on earth makes you think I would marry you! I am breaking up with you!"

SLAP

Velma heard Shaggy gasp out in pain.

_She has just hit him, hit him! _Velma thought.

Her feelings turned into complete rage.

* * *

_Well how was it?_

_Review and let me know._

_I want to dedicate this story to all you reviewers but especially daphnelovesfreddie and  
Evelyn Knight because your support has been endless over the last few months. Thanksyou guys!:)_

_As always_

_-Kate-_


	5. Love and Pain

_This chapter was originally going to be the last in this story._

_However i feel the story simply just can't be finished in 5 chapters._

_The rating of this story has gone up due to the violence in this chapter. _

_I promise this story is going to turn out to be a happy one._

_Hope you like the chapter!_

_-Kate-_

* * *

Velma stormed into the living room she saw Shaggy clutching a hand to his red cheek she confronted Mary-Jane face to face. 

"How dare you hit him, HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed.

"Oh ears dropping where we for that you are going to get the same treatment" She raised her hand to strike Velma. Velma gasped.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Shaggy yelled. He Mary Jane pushed the push caught her off balance and she feel to the floor.

She got up fuming and screamed at Velma "you are such a GEEK!"She made towards Velma again with her fists raised.

"I am going to get you!" she screamed at Velma.

She aimed a punch at Velma's head Shaggy got in the way. He got stuck on the li. Mary Jane gasped as she saw a trickled of blood ooze down Shaggys lip. Then her lips the curved into a cruel smile.

"You know you look more attractive that way" She sneered.

Velma screamed with anger "You cow!" she charged forward with her arm out in front of her as if to slap Mary-Jane.

However Mary-Jane got there first and aimed a powerful punch which caught Velma in the chest she feel back violently and her head hit the wall hard. She feel down the wall her vision went blurry. She tried to tried to stay conscious but her vision became even more blurry and her head began to spin.

"Velma!" Shaggy cried as he ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE GIRL I LOVE!" Shaggy screamed. These where the last few words Velma heard before she blacked out.

_Outside_

Fred and Daphne where returning from there shopping trip. They where approaching Mystery Inc Headquarters they heard a high-pitched scream then a heavy bang and the sound of someone shouting.

Daphne froze. "Something is defiantly wrong" Fred said and with that they both started sprinting towards the house.

When they reached Mystery Inc Headquarters Fred seized the front door and flung it open.

Mary Jane heard the front door and panicked _i should make a run for it_. But to late. Fred and Daphne where at the living room door.

Fred and Daphne where stunned for a moment by scene that met their eyes. Shaggy was leaning against the wall cradling Velma in his arms whom by the looks of things was out cold.

"God Velma, Shaggy What have you done you cow!" Daphne shrieked at Mary-Jane as she ran over to Shaggy.

"They got what they deserved" Mary Jane sneered "I'm out of here".

She made to run past Fred and he seized her both by both arms and said "Not so fast no one messes with Mystery Inc and gets away with it. I think we better take you to the police".

Mary Jane then started struggling and started screaming, "Let me go you thug! I didn't do anything wrong".

"Oh sure you didn't you only attacked our two best friends. You only bruised shaggy and cut his lip and made Velma unconscious".

Daphne got up from where Shaggy was sat holding Velma. She looked as white as a ghost .

"How bad is it?" Fred questioned.

"We need an ambulance and fast" Daphne said.

"Ring the cops too" Fred added, "We aren't going to let her get away with this violence".

Daphne nodded in agreement and make the calls.

After Fred had managed to find a way to restrain Mary Jane he made his way over to Shaggy. He layed a hand on his shoulder and said "Sorry I didn't come earlier Shaggy I was making sure the lunatic didn't escape".

"Like thank god you arrived when you did" Shaggy said looking up to Fred. His eyes where red and swollen it was evident he had been crying.

"How is she" Fred enquired.

"Still breathing" Shaggy "But she isn't showing any signs of coming round".

Fred had to fight hard to keep tears brimming from his own eyes he had to remain calm for Shaggy and Velmas sake.

"Daphne has gone to ring for an ambulance and the police" Fred told Shaggy.

Daphne then entered the room "They said they would be here as soon as possible" She said.

Her eyes laid apon Fred kneeling down by the bruised Shaggy and the unconscious Velma.She burst out in tears "I am so sorry" She said "I can't help myself".

Fred got up and wrapped his arms tight around a sobbing Daphne. She buried her head in his chest.

"Hold on" Shaggy whispered to Velma "I love you please hold on". He pulled Velma onto his lap and held her more tightly then before. He began to cry queitly.

He was relived when he heard the sound of sirens approaching.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_I wish to hear all your comments negative and positive alike._

_Thanks for reading_

_-Kate-_


	6. Emergency Department

_Heres the 6th chapter._

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

Velma was rushed into the Emergency Department Department at Coolville's general hospital. 

Daphne and Fred where sitting in the waiting room both feeling very worried. Shaggy hadn't stopped pacing the room since they had arrived.

Shaggy saw a Doctor Green approaching. Shaggy immediately rushed up to him and asked "Will Velma be ok?"

"She is still unconcious" the doctor stated "The sooner she comes round the better if she stays unconcious to long there is more chance of her not making it".

"I have to go and see her. Is there something i can do to help her?," Shaggy asked.

"Talking to her may help, sometimes people come round when they hear a familier voice" Doctor Green informed.

"She has to come round she just has to, what room is she in?" Shaggy asked

"She is in room 11B" Doctor Green replied.

Shaggy turned and ran as quickly as he could to room to 11B.

"That boy must really love that girl," the doctor said to himself as he watched the gangly teenager run off.

He made his way over to Fred and Daphne to inform them of the current situation.

Shaggy burst into the room 11B he frooze for a second when his gaze met the Velma her skin was pale and there was a bandage round her head. The doctors words:

_"The sooner she comes round the better if she stays unconcious to long there is more chance of her not making it"_

Kept ringing in his head.

He felt a lump in his throat he ran forward to Velma and embraced her in his arms. He felt tears form in his eyes. He brushed her fringe out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Velma you can't leave me you just can't" he sobbed.

"Excuse me" came a harsh voice, "Shaggy turned his head to see who it was it was a nurse.

"What are you doing in this ward it is against hospital policy to have visitors at this hour, come away from her at once".

Shaggy felt a stab.

"NO!" Shaggy yelled in response. He held Velma tighter tears running down his face "I can't leave her, I love her don't you understand!".

Then Doctor Green entered the room "Helen leave that boy alone, let him have some time with her" he said addressing the nurse.

"But doctor" the nurse stammered "It is against hospital regulations to have visitors at this hour"

He took Helen gently by the arm and said, "I gave him permission, please Helen go".

Helen saw the doctor's serious expression "There is a chance this is the last time he will have with her" Doctor Green added .

Helen gasped and nodded tears. She went outside. The doctor glanced at the bed where Shaggy sat embracing Velma in is arms.

Shaggy mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

The doctor managed a week smile and then he said "I'll be outside if you need me we have tryed everything to get her to come round its up to you now".

He then turned and left the room.

Shaggy acknowledgement to the doctor's comment, he felt so panicky but he knew he had to stay strong for Velmas sake. _Like pull yourself together man _Shaggy told himself _you need to help Velma your her only hope._

"Velma?" Shaggy questioned "Velma don't you recognise who it is Shaggy? I have come to visit you, you won't leave me? Velma will you?…I can't live with you…I love you so much"

He took Velma's hand and squeezed it gently he proceeded to talk to Velma he managed to keep his voice calm.

Velma was lying in silence for how long she didn't know, she felt like she was hearing something, something familiar. At first she couldn't make out the words. There was something about the voice she liked. She wanted to go to the voice. Slowly she could feel herself regaining consciousness. It happened slowly but gradually she was pulling through.

She could now make out the words that where being spoken to her. The voice she had been listening to had become more, worried sounding, she heard the person who was talking sobbing. Why is this person crying? she thought, who is this person?

She felt someone holding her band.

There is something familiar, very familiar about this voice she thought. This voice belongs to someone special she thought i want to cheer that person up and stop them crying.

Velma took in a sharp breath and gasped the words "Shaggy?" her brown eyes opened.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Kate-_


	7. My Shaggy

_Here is the_ _next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Velma took in a sharp breath and gasped the words "Shaggy?" her brown eyes opened._

"Velma, Velma your ok" Shaggy replied embracing her "I'm here baby".

"My head hurts" Velma complained.

"Oh darling it will do you where knocked out" Shaggy replied kissing Velma lightly on the forehead.

Velma moved her arms and wrapped them around Shaggy's middle holding him tight.

"Where is she now?" Velma asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"In the police station where she belongs" Shaggy replied.

Velma let out a sigh of relief. She turned her head to look at Shaggy whom had silent tears coming down his eyes. Velma reached her hand up and wiped them away. Shaggy looked down at her dark brown caring eyes and smiled.

"I was…………so scared" Shaggy muttered, "I was afraid you weren't going to come round".

"Shhhhhh" Velma comforted she made wholehearted attempt to sit up but she failed miserably her body was so weak she just couldn't do it. Instead she put her hand on Shaggy's chin so he would focus his gaze fully on her.

"Its ok, I am here now I would never leave you because I…" Velma was cut of in mid sentence because someone opened the door. It was doctor Green.

He stopped dead when he saw Velma with his eyes open. "You did it," he said to Shaggy "You saved her life".

Shaggy mouth dropped open at these words. "Me?" he questioned.

"Yes you" said Doctor Green "I am afraid to say it but we where doubtful that Miss Dinkley here would make it, we had tried everything to get her to come round and nothing had worked. Usually only a really close friend can bring another out have such a state so deep and you my son did it"

Shaggy's cheeks burned with praise he wasn't used to so much.

"Would you like me to go and fetch Miss. Blake and Mr. Jones?" the doctor enquired, "They have been so worried".

Velma and Shaggy nodded with smiles forming on their faces at the mention of their best friends names.

Within a minute Daphne and Fred had come running into the room. They ran straight over to Velma and Shaggy and embraced Velma and Shaggy in a huge hug. Once the hugged had been done Daphne said "We where so worried" Daphne said, "Thank god your ok".

"You guys are the bestest friends ever" Velma said as they embraced in another hug.

"Shaggy" Fred said "You're a hero a saviour, I know the past events must have been a horrible experience for you but you conquered your fear and saved Velma. The doctor said you where the only on who could have brought her round and you did it".

The nurse entered food tray, "Miss Dinkley here is your dinner".

Velma cringed at the sight of the food she didn't want to eat "I am not hungry thank you anyway" Velma said.

"Nonsense Miss Dinkley the doctor said you must eat something due to the fact that your body will be extremely weak" the nurse put the tray in front of Velma despite her polite protests.

After she had left Velma insisted to the gang that they should go and get some dinner from the café, as they must be starving. Shaggy said he would stay with Velma was he wasn't hungry and he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her.

"Are you sure Velma" Daphne asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Ok we won't be long promise" Daphne said as her and Fred walked off to the café.

"Velma you haven't touched your food" Shaggy said sounding worried

"I am really not hungry" she replied.

"Come one just something" Shaggy said "What about like this banana".

Velma shook her head stubbornly "You love Bananas" Shaggy added.

"Just a little bit" Shaggy said "For me". He was holding the banana close to Velma's face she reluctantly took a bite at Shaggy's words. She would do anything for him.

Shaggy beamed with delight. "There that wasn't that bad was it" Velma shook her head and then took the banana gently from Shaggy and tucked in.

Shaggy grinned he knew Velma wouldn't be able to resist the banana for long.

Velma then tucked into her meal and ate the majority of it.

After she had finished the turn came and took her try away. The doctor then returned in as well. He told Velma she should be ok to go home tomorrow and that her friends where welcome to stay with her.

Daphne and Fred came back into the room. "We have heard news about Mary Jane" Fred explained.

"What's happening?" Velma immediately asked.

"She is going to court the day after tomorrow, they us to be witnesses (Fred said gesturing at himself, Daphne and Shaggy).

"Good we can finally get justice" Shaggy said "She deserves to go to prison after what she did to my…um I mean Velma".

Shaggy's cheeks burned after what he had just said. "And after what he did to my Shaggy" Velma added with no hesitation. Shaggy turned to look at her she wore a playful grin on her face. She looked so happy.

Daphne elbowed Fred as a signal of 'Lets give them some time alone'. "Me and Daphne are going to get some tea," Fred said.

Daphne rolled her eyes at this statement why did he manage to always make it so obvious. Shaking her head and grinning she followed Fred out of the door.

Shaggy looked at Velma climbed out of her bed. She went over to Shaggy who embraced her in his arms.

"I am so happy your ok" he stated "Oh gosh Velma i love you!"

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

_Review! Negative and Positive alike._

_Thanks to reading :)_

_-Kate-_


	8. Confessions and Explanations

_Short chapter i admitt but i wanted a Velma and Shaggy chapter._

_Hope you like it!_

_-Kate-_

* * *

Velma walked out of the ward the following morning a smile upon her face. 

"I have been given the all clear" she stated to the anxious crowd which consisted of Shaggy, Daphne and Fred.

They all cheered. Shaggy approached Velma with an smile of delight. "We can now go home" Shaggy told her.

"Home" Velma repeated the word beaming. The word 'Home' had never sounded more welcoming then it did at that precise moment.

"Thank you Doctor Green" Shaggy said as the Doctor came to say his farewells.

"Its not me who saved Velma it was you" he said as he patted Shaggy's shoulder.

"Take care Miss. Dinkley, take it easy for the next few days" Velma nodded.

Shaggy put a supportive arm around Velma as they walked to the Mystery Machine.

"Where is Scooby?" Velma asked Shaggy.

"Like, he spent the night in the van, he is probably still asleep" Shaggy said.

"Relma!" Scooby called as she climbed into the van.

"Or not" Shaggy added.

"Hey Scoob" she said as she embraced Scooby in a hug.

"Lets go home" Fred said as he started the van.

_Mystery Inc Headquarters_

The Gang where sat on the couch talking about various subjects which didn't have anything to do with the recent unpleasent events. The doorbell went Shaggy got up to answer it and came back within a few minutes with a glum look on his face and a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked as he sat back down.

"Its about, its about..." Shaggy found himself unable to pronounce the name of the girl who had caused so much grief in the last few days.

"Mary Jane" Fred said ending his sentence. Shaggy nodded.

"It was a policeman he said that she is still currently being held at the station, they wish us to go there tomorrow to give evidence on what happened, they wish all of us to attend" Shaggy added.

"That's not so bad" Daphne said "At least we can get justice".

Fred all of a sudden burst out with laughter.

"What is so funny!" Daphne said glaring at Fred.

"Imagine what the policeman reactions is going to be like when Mary Jane tells him the only reason she got so violent was because Shaggy broke up with her! How ridiculous is that going to sound!!" Fred said still howling with laughter.

The others where silent to for a few minutes processing the information Fred had just said

"Actually now that you mention it..." Daphne said as she started giggling.

Even Shaggy and Velma chuckled at the prospect of Mary Jane telling a policeman her reason for attack.

"She isn't going to get away with what she did to my girl" Shaggy stated beaming at Velma.

Velma returned his smile and then leaned in for a kiss.

Fred and Daphne glanced at Velma and Shaggy and decided they would give them time alone.

They made there way into the kitchen where Scooby was busy munching some Scooby Snacks.

"I am so pleased those two are finally together" Daphne said.

"Yeh" Fred replied.

_Living room_

Shaggy broke apart from the kiss.

"I love you so much" he said embracing her "I have liked you forever and I imagined you would feel the same way thats why i never asked you out before because i didn't think such an amazing girl would like me"

"Same here" Velma stated "I don't deserve you because your such an amazing guy"

"No i could never deserve..."he was silenced by Velma placing a finger over his lips.

"I love you Shaggy" she said. The she pulled him forward for another kiss.

Shaggy and Velma had finally admitted there feeling.

Even thought they had confessed their feelings to eachother they still had one more challenge left ahead of them.

* * *

_In the next chapter things get interesting. Will Mary Jane manage to persuade the policeman of her innocence, will she and frame Shaggy as the criminal? Will the case be taken to court? All will be revealed in the next chapter..._

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_As Always_

_-Kate-_


End file.
